


i can't make my mood match the weather

by spacerzchoice



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: Alternate Universe, Found Family, LGBT Cats (Warriors), Longstar (Warriors), Multi, Stockpile, Warrior Briarlight, Warrior Jayfeather, Windclan Bone, Windclan Scourge, dove flame and breeze are the three, my canon now.
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:13:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,788
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25078933
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacerzchoice/pseuds/spacerzchoice
Summary: breezepelt, dovewing, and flametail are the three. windclan is lead by scourge, now called ibisstar. longtail is the deputy of thunderclan and refused to let jayfeather be a medicine cat against his will.
Relationships: Bone & Scourge (Warriors), Brambleclaw/Stormfur (Warriors), Breezepelt/Antpelt (Warriors), Dovewing & Breezepelt & Flametail (Warriors), Dovewing/Sedgewhisker (Warriors), Scourge & Tallstar (Warriors), Tallstar/Jake (Warriors)
Kudos: 21





	1. basics/changes pt. 1

**Author's Note:**

> tumblr: pppchia

⊹ snowfur becomes the leader instead of bluestar. bluestar nurses mosskit, stonekit and mistykit as normal, and sends them over to riverclan, but doesn’t lose mosskit, as snowstar assisted her. mosskit later grows to be mossthroat, a warrior of riverclan. 

⊹ scourge joins windclan under tallstar’s protection upon hearing of jake’s bloodline, and he becomes ibisgaze, a fearsome but loyal and good-natured warrior. he keeps his tactic in battle with talons over his claws and sometimes wears them to gatherings to be flashy. tigerstar drives out windclan, and he is later mauled by ibisgaze after they return to their territory, losing an eye to ibisgaze. he later becomes ibisstar after tallstar passes, and his deputy becomes ashfoot. 

⊹ snowstar dies to the dogs, saving swiftpaw and brightheart. her deputy is bluestar, but bluestar declares war on starclan and goes insane. she doesn’t travel to get her nine lives and fireheart becomes her deputy. bluestar saves fireheart from the dogs and reunites with her kits. 

⊹ swiftpaw and brightpaw still get mocked and renamed to houndfaith and lostface. swiftpaw is deaf and is missing his right hindleg, and brightpaw is still disfigured. swiftpaw and brightpaw are later named swiftquill and brightheart. brightheart becomes an assistant to the medicine cat, though still a warrior. 

⊹ longtail becomes firestar’s deputy after bluestar dies saving him by pushing the dog of the gorge and succeeds him after he dies in the great battle, still blinded by the rabbit. brackenfur becomes his deputy.


	2. basics : ibisstar

⊹ ibisstar was still attacked by thistleclaw and tigerpaw, but he had travelled close enough to be chased into fourtrees and then onto windclan territory, where he was comforted by windclan and later told tallstar of his father and was allowed to stay with them. 

⊹ he was treated neutrally, as windclan has always accepted non-clanborn cats as they’d been visited by loners in the past. he specialized in hunting birds, as most rabbits were bigger than him, and earned a reputation for taking the talons of birds and wearing them to help during battle. he is a fearsome tom upon first glance, but in reality, he is an aloof, breezy tom who doesn’t often yell or shout unless provoked. he keeps watch over kits when the queens are out and often is a favorite by the more rambunctious kits as he lets them play with his claw-caps. he is fiercely protective of them as well. he later dies in the great battle, aiding the thunderclan queens. he’d gone there to kill tigerstar, but got distracted.


	3. basics : brambleclaw

⊹ brambleclaw doesn’t become deputy, and he isn’t roped into killing hawkfrost. he is still a warrior, still makes the journey to the tribe, but pretends to be squirrelflight’s mate, and he knows the three aren’t his, and so he isn’t pressed about it. he devotes his time to bonding with his family, even if he isn't really mates with squirrelflight. they are the best of friends. brambleclaw had a crush on stormfur during the travels to the tribe, but he accepts that nothing became of it.

⊹ he doesn’t strive to become the deputy, as he is too scared of being compared to tigerstar, he eventually begged firestar to choose someone else as the deputy before he got the chance to elect him. brambleclaw is content as a warrior. 

⊹ he is very close with his siblings, and to his traveling companions. he hates that they all had to separate, but enjoys bumping into them at borders and what-not. they don't bother pretending to be rude to each other on patrols, as it usually winds up in laughter.


	4. basics : longtail

⊹ he mentors swiftquill as he does in canon. the two are almost attached at the hip, both when swiftquill was attacked by the dogs and when longtail was blinded. he rooted for jayfeather to become a warrior, but jayfeather was sent back to the medicine cat’s den as he is in canon. however, it upset longtail, so he trained jayfeather to be a warrior alongside brightheart in secret. 

⊹ he doesn’t die to the tree, but he does squash his tail. it becomes limp, and he can no longer use it to balance himself while he climbs trees. briarlight is still crippled by the tree as well. he bonds with briarlight in their time in the medicine cat’s den, and he refuses to let briarlight not be a warrior. she continues to be mentored by thornclaw after she heals.


	5. info : bone

previously, bone was apart of tigerstar’s junkyard gang. he was the second in command, akin to himself in bloodclan and blackfoot in tigerclan. then it started to build up from there; tigerstar later began to try (and fail) to invade local groups. the failures were because the gang he had made weren’t motivated to do anything and had only allowed themselves to be roped along with him for a spot to sleep and eat, and many deserted because they didn’t like the work. it was entirely unsuccessful, and he turned on those that had stayed until he had numbers composed of mainly brutes. of course, they needed a lot of food, but they couldn’t go back to the forest, so they began to starve. before things could truly escalate, ibisgaze came to, again, seek revenge. tigerstar had slipped away in a moment of bedlam within the stand off; as gruesome as it sounds, ibisgaze had yanked his eye clean out and it was stuck on his paw, so he couldn’t chase after him without stumbling. tigerstar’s gang disbanded and bone meets ibisgaze while wandering the streets, and after a while of trying to find tigerstar at nights, sneaking away from windclan, ibisgaze decides to let bone accompany him to windclan after an argument of whether or not his clan was better than tigerstar’s gang. 

bone is hesitantly accepted due to his former alliance with tigerstar. many minced around him, as it was obvious that he was a fighter. he is named bonethroat in homage to his rough voice, minorly the scars he has on it as well. he obviously didn’t have much use within windclan, as they were based around slim frames and speed as well as stamina, but he later developed a very specific use within windclan, and that was a posterchild of threat to others and safety to themselves. he became the camp’s bodyguard, and on the frontline of organized battles. however, he was mostly used to guard the young and old. whenever an apprentice is put on patrol for any reason to a border of a clan they have a shaky relationship with at the moment, he is almost always accompanying them. he and ibisgaze are close, and bonethroat was also close to many other cats. he slowly became confident within windclan and doesn’t hesitate to speak out against what he sees as wrong, but he doesn’t go by the warrior code. he goes by his morality, which is just saying he will raise hell in any fight and isn’t afraid to kill. he will do generally anything to better benefit his clan, and is very aggressive regarding those who cross the border, clan-alined or not. despite his insane protection of windclan, bonethroat is also extremely boisterous and loud within windclan, always ready to shout in good-natured fun or challenge someone to a type of game or contest, nor is he afraid to razz or irritate them. he is a big brother to generally the whole clan.


	6. info : breezepelt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> to b perfectly clear, hollyleaf still goes to starclan because shez technically just an extremist who punishes catz for breaking the code in her own way, not tht im endorsing murder obvi.   
> she kills leafpool instead of ashfur, and seez only brambleclaw and squirrelflight as her parents, which is another factor; hollyleaf didn't like how leafpool forced squirrelflight to take them in. (idk how thy figure that out yet but thy do)
> 
> ivypool is still able to communicate with catz despite being kind of shunned, and breezepelt isn't evil, he just wants to protect hollyleaf, and winds up going to starclan as well. v flawed characters

he still has a rocky relationship with his father, but he doesn't care about getting revenge on lionblaze, jayfeather or hollyleaf, just absolutely lets into crowfeather and resents leafpool. infact, the four siblings manage to bond, having friendly games at the border. he grows closest to hollyleaf, and eventually finds out that hollyleaf hasn't forgiven leafpool. they often meet without jayfeather and lionblaze to complain about leafpool. breezepelt doesn't have much to say about it, having never met her and keeps repeating virtually the same thing about how nightcloud feels subconscious compared to her, but is fine being hollyleaf's outlet, even if what she complains about doesn't make too much sense to him. he finds out hollyleaf plans to kill leafpool much later than when the secret was revealed, and is only concerned about what would happen to hollyleaf, ultimately not caring that leafpool would die. he didn't actually believe hollyleaf would kill her, because he sees the good in hollyleaf. 

however, she does, and it stuns breezepelt, but still, he only cares about what will happen to hollyleaf. he winds up being tempted into the dark forest because he cares about her so much, wanting to revolt incase she's denied from starclan. he tells antpelt, and he agrees to join breezepelt as a trainee, just to watch over him. however, antpelt is killed by ivypool to prove her loyalty, and threatens her, but actually remains true on it. he asks hollyleaf to help him kill ivypool, and she refuses, ultimately being loyal to the code, but as he explains that she was in the dark forest and killed someone in cold blood, she agrees and asks ivypool to go collect herbs near the windclan border. breezepelt kills her. she is supposed to be allowed into starclan, but since starclan caters to the prophecy, they don't allow her in until it's resolved, so she sits and waits, talking to dovewing in her dreams.

he meets dovepaw through one of his friendly competitions with lionblaze, and grows to look at her as a little sister, chatting with her whenever he can at borders or the like. since he's an outsider, and offers an ear to her problems, he finds out of her powers, and confides with his. they are ultimately very close, and he often listens to her issues about how pressured she feels, her ptsd, her love dilemma with sedgewhisker, tigerheart and bumblestripe, and how she wishes to be a normal cat so her powers wouldn't have driven ivypool away. 

this later causes a rift between dovewing and breezepelt, as he admits that he killed her. despite ivypool being an admittedly bad sister to her in life, dovewing still loves her. the two manage to talk it out, and breezepelt agrees to apologize to ivypool as long as ivypool apologizes to him for antpelt. he doesn't reveal hollyleaf's involvement to protect her. after his talk with dovewing, ivypool visits him in his dreams, and he gets her side of the story. he still resents her for killing him, but apologizes as he promised. since he stops going to the dark forest, ivypool spies for him to make up for it. the two manage to form a bond, and they finally forgive each other and help each other with the prophecy, though ivypool doesn't have any starclan insight.


End file.
